Jay
"We're saving a girl?! Is she hot?" ''- Jay '' Jay Walker is the Ninja of Lightning. He has a crush on Nya. his true potential in Nya. He was the first ninja to learn Spinjitzu and the second ninja to unlock his true potential. He has a great sense of humor. He was also chosen to protect the Nunchucks of Lightning. Background Jay is the Ninja of Lightning. In the Ninjago television show, he has an easygoing, talkative manner. His parents are Ed and Edna, and they run the junkyard in which he was born. He is in thumb|300px|rightlove with Nya and takes her on a date in Once Bitten, Twice Shy, but the date didnt end well. He appears to have been an inventor before becoming a ninja. Sensei Wu found him on a rooftop, after he crashed into a billboard while testing one of his inventions. He is also extremely quick thinking and innovative, not to mention how skilled in pick-pocketing he is, as when in the Ninjago movie he was able to steal one of the skeletons swords without them noticing to free him, Zane, and Cole while tied up. He is the second most impulsive after Kai and he was the first of the team to use Spinjitzu. He was the second ninja to unlock his true potential, he unlocked it in Once Bitten, Twice Shy, after he'd nicked his hand on a Fangpyre snake. Appearance Jay has﻿ a blue ninja outfit, brown hair, and a notch through his right eyebrow. He got it when he crashed from his invention and met Sensei Wu. In Once Bitten, Twice Shy, he has the same hair as LEGO Harry Potter's Remus Lupin. For more images on Jay's appearance in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the ninjas. He is always telling jokes, which are sometimes funny while other times ridiculous. He occasionally gets annoyed when Zane doesn't get his jokes. He is the one to coin him the term "Nindroid." He is the most talkative, much to the annoyance of his friends, but he proves to be a good friend and is good in battle. He takes interest in inventing, and likes the color blue. He is a bit cocky, much like Cole but he is also kind. He has a crush on Nya, and often stumbles on his words around her. They both reveal their feelings in Once Bitten, Twice Shy. He is the only ninja to show this sort of relationship. Jay is also the one who panics under stressful situations. In the final episode, he is shown to react difficultly under stress, because he was the most frightened out of the ninjas after Sensei Wu's consumption. Weapons Jay uses the Nunchucks of Lightning (primary weapon), golden spear, and a katana. In ZX form he also uses a two-pronged weapon made of a chainsaw piece and two new blade pieces, called the Golden Double-Bladed Sword, though it's never shown in the movie. The Golden Double-Bladed Sword comes with Jay ZX booster pack (9553). Also, in the "Jay's Storm Fighter" set, the blades can be taken off the storm-fighter (9442).﻿ Appearances *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set *2259 Skull Motorbike *2263 Turbo-Shredder *2506 Skull Truck *2519 Skeleton Bowling (DX) *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle (DX) *3856 Ninjago (Microfigure) *9442 Jay's Storm Fighter (ZX though without shoulder pads) *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush (ZX) *9446 Destiny's Bounty (Kendo) *9553 Jay ZX (ZX) *9570 NRG-Jay (NRG) *5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack (Kendo) *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider (ZX) *9450 Epic Dragon Battle (ZX) Trivia *Jay is a very positive character. *In the Spinjitzu game, on the Quickswitch card, he has Cole's face. *Jay only has four character cards. *Jay was the first of the ninja to learn Spinjitzu. *Jay was the second ninja to unlock his true potential. *Although his element is officially Lightning, he seems to have the element of air secondarily. It is worth noting that his Nunchucks of Lightning were hidden in the Floating Ruins, which are held up by wind and that they turn into a storm fighter, but it is even more obvious in The Green Ninja (episode), when he actually shouts "wind!" and shoots a blast of air at the Serpentine. *Jay and Cole are the two ninjas which have platinum ZX armor. *Jay is the only ninja who currently knows his two parents. *Jay has a mutual crush on Nya. *He is voiced by Michael Adamthwaite who also voiced the mailman. *His dragon's name is Wisp or the Lightning Dragon. *His full name is a pun on "jaywalk" because his name is Jay Walker, which means "to cross a street at a place other than a regular crossing or in a heedless manner." *In set 9442 Jay's Storm Fighter, Jay does not have shoulder pads. *It is rumored that Jay is going to propose to Nya at the end of season three. Gallery Jay Kinda Surprised in episode 10 when Kai tries to attack Lord Garmadon.JPG|Jay is surprised when Kai attacks Lord Garmadon JayCantDanceLOL.png|Lou, critisizing Jay on his positioning. Jayjitsu.png|Jay's artwork JayZXArt.jpg|Jay ZX artwork REgulerJay.png|Casual Jay. KendoJayShow.png|Kendo Jay. NRGJay.png|Jay's True potential IMG_4943.JPG|Nya kisses Jay. JayWithNewHair.png|Jay with a new hairstyle, trying to impress Nya. Jay_spinjitsu.png|Jay's Spinjitsu JayZX.jpg|Jay ZX Minifigure kendo jay figure.png|Kendo Jay from Destiny's Bounty 180px-Jay_movie_pic.png|"We are saving a girl? Is she hot?" jay in lego battles.jpg|Jay as he appears in Lego Ninjago Battles. download68A8CDC1496983067D9E0733D30D45C8.jpg|Jay's Elemental Symbol. 9442b.jpg|Jay's Stormfighter 100.jpg|Jay and Zane by a fire. Note the hands are yelow JaysStormFighter2.PNG WebKit2WebProcess 2012-04-22 21-19-25-75.jpg|Jay holding Nya's hand Chrome 2012-04-24 17-22-04-76.jpg|Jay's True Potential chrome 2012-04-24 17-17-00-53.jpg|Jay in a tuxedo 6356640277_033b2835ed.jpg 5368203719_70c768be3c.jpg SpinHarmony.jpg 185px-5_ep_4.png 185px-4_ep_3.png Jay and kai ep.8.png 185px-Jay_ep_3.png 185px-Jayandzane.jpg Ninjas.png Jay and nya ep.9.png Jay in the desert ep.6.png Jay and humberger ep.8.png Jay spinjitsu ep.10.png City3 ep.5.png Jay's wind.png 185px-NRGJAY.png|NRG Jay card. 105px-NRG_Jay.png Kai jay ep.11.png Dancing guys ep.9.png 131px-Casey113, LEGOdude101 1.png|A Minifigure as Jay and Zane In LEGO Universe Category:2011 Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Major characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja